


Father's Love

by 520spideypool



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/520spideypool/pseuds/520spideypool
Summary: 梅在一場意外中過世了，自責的彼得因為東尼的安慰而對他說出藏匿已久的告白，卻遭到男人的拒絕，甚至在梅的葬禮那天，撞見了史蒂夫與東尼的親密舉動，自認是因為自己不夠好的彼得，下定決心離開紐約。





	Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> （偽）盾鐵注意  
崩壞小蟲注意  
我想虐小攻們~~

「我只愛你一人，史帝夫羅傑斯，我對彼得，只是單純的父愛罷了。」夜空被扯出一個口子，裡頭掉出了許多耀眼的星星，如同彼得.帕克的心一樣，只不過，裡頭流出的是一滴滴血。

已經32天4小時又7分24秒了。  
彼得捲縮在小小的單人床上，上頭凌亂不堪，有放了兩天的學校作業、他的蜘蛛俠戰衣、厚重的參考書、散落的文具，以及當中最顯眼的一抹金紅色——  
東尼.史塔克and史帝夫.羅傑斯的婚宴邀請卡。

梅過世了，在彼得一次任務中誤傷過世了，失去了所有家人，令他當場崩潰，那個曾經與他無話不談、幫助他度過難關的最後一顆星星，也劃過天際，墜入了無邊的宇宙。  
他還記得，當敵人的毒匕首刺入了梅嬸的肩膀，毒液以驚人的速度蔓延至她的全身，他還記得，梅用盡全力，只為從泛白的嘴唇擠出一句令人痛心的話——  
「Don't be afraid, Peter. You have love.」  
梅的最後一句話，連同生命，伴隨著風一同消散在空氣中。  
「梅、梅！！不要、啊啊啊啊！」  
彼得感受到傷口處不再流血，身體也逐漸冰冷，他的心，也漸漸結成冰。  
「彼得！」晚到底的東尼看到這一幕


End file.
